Some Life
by Rita Skeeter3
Summary: I not very good with summery, but got a little of ever thing hope you like it please review.And since I was to absentminded to add this to the story I’ll do it now. I do not own any of this charters they belong to Mrs. Rowling herself the charter Elizab
1. Default Chapter

Some Life Chapter one- Prologue  
  
In time of great danger we seem to look up to those with more experience. Some one like a parent, but in my case this isn't one of them times my name is Harold James Potter. I am a orphan, since I was one-year- old. My parents were killed by the most feared wizard that ever lived called Tom Marvel Riddle as know as Lord Voldemort. Now I'm not trying to be brave (but then again they didn't put me in gryffindor for nothing) or anything, but a wise old wizard told me once "fear in the name increase the fear in the thing itself". To be honest I didn't know I was a wizard till I was eleven-years-old and I got my latter from Hogwarts. That is where I found out about my past and how the wizarding world viewed me. They offended called me "The Boy Who Lived" but I called myself "The Boy Who Got Lucky". I also meet my two best friends in the whole world Hermoine Granger and Ronald Weasley and his family. I quickly became an honorary Weasley, thanks to the kind hart Mrs. Molly Weasley. But that was the past, I'm now seventeen-years-old and about to start my final year at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry.  
  
As I woke form a most violent dream drench with sweat, I turned to my clock I was one in the morning. wow, now that was odd I thought to my self. That dream seamed so real I tried to remember everything about the dream but, I could only remember bits of it. What I found odd was that Sirius and Hermoine were in it, not to mention Malfoy, Remus and Ron. What did Malfoy have to do with this, We can't even stand the sight of each other let alone be in the same room. As I looked around my room I could see me most prized position, my firebolt ( a gift from Sirius). I wonder where he was, was he still hiding at Remus' place or had he found somewhere else to hide. He's been on the run for almost five years only me, Ron, Hermoine, Remus and Professor Dumbledor knew he was innocent. But still he was the only person who loved me like a son, and to me he was like the father I never got to know. Shear I had to live with my horrible aunt and uncle, who treaded me like I was something that the dog dragged in. What I give to live with Sriuis at lest it be like having me father back from the bead. My parents and Sriuis were friends since there first year at Hogwarts. My Dad and sriuis along with Remus and (the back stabbing rat) Peter where know though out the school as "The Marauders" they spent there time terrorizing anybody from the Slytherin house, but mostly they pick on Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy. But in my minds eye they deserved it; Snape was nothing but a greasy hared git and malfoy look as though he had dung under his nose. I came back to the present when I heard some sort of tapping nose at my window. As a went to my window to open it, I could hear Dudley's loud snores coming from the next room. As I opened the window a tiny owl past by me I know that the letter was from Ron, So I quickly got the litter from pig's small leg and it read:  
  
Dear Harry; You wouldn't guess what I heard from dad today! Were getting a new DADA Professor.  
  
So what I thought, ever since my first year we didn't have a DADA professor last more then a year.  
  
But that's not all, the professor is someone we know. Can't guess can you, Remus J. Lupin. And his bringing an assistant. Not shore what the assistants' name is, wasn't paying attention much. You know me never pay attention when there food on the table. Well the real reason I wrote was to ask you if you could come and stay with us for the rest of the summer  
  
Ron Wow a summer at the burrow, but how connive Uncle Vernon. Then it hit me like a ton of bricks "Sriuis". But I'd have to wait till morning, I went to my desk and got a piece of parchment and quill. And wrote;  
  
Dear Ron; I would love to go to the Burrow, but I first have to connive the muggles to let me go. Don't worry I have a plan that I shore won't fail and his name is Sriuis Black. We I'll send Hidwig with the result. From: Harry "Pigwidgeon, hold still and let me tie this around your leg." After I tied the letter to Pig, it flow away. Turned around and headed to my bed. Before I feel asleep one thing was on my mind I'm goining to The Burrow. 


	2. Chapter Two: On to the Burrow

Some Life Chapter Two- On to The Burrow  
  
Harry awoke the next day with one thought on his mind. How to convince uncle Vernon to let him go to "The Burrow". As he entered the kitchen no heads turned but, Harry was already used to this kind of treatment from his relatives. Having lived with them for sixteen years. He sat down next to Dudley, who had lost a lot of weight since the summer of his fourth year, the Smeltings school nurse had sent a list of things for Dudley had to eat. Harry cleared his thought, " Uncle Vernon, I was wondering if I could ask you a question?"  
  
" And what would that be?" said his uncle though greeted teeth.  
  
"Well, the weasley have asked me to say with them for the rest of the summer holiday. And I was wondering, could I go?"  
  
It look as though Uncle Vernon was about to exploded, but he know not to deny Harry from going to the Weasley. Because Harry would tell his murderous godfather, and his might come to harm them if he did. " all right, you can bloody go. The sooner you leave, the sooner I get you out of my hair." Said uncle Vernon still though gritted teeth. Harry had turned to Finnish his breakfast when to his delight Dudley was in shocked. This going to be great summer, thought Harry. As he finished his breakfast Harry darted to his room and garbed a piece of parchment and wrote;  
  
Dear Ron,  
  
The muggles late me go, you can come and get me as soon as possible. But one question. How are you going to pick me up? Your dad's car is still running wild in the forben forest. Well owl me back as soon as you get this. Your Friend; Harry  
  
He turned to face his snowy owl Hedwig, " Hedwig, take this to Ron as fast you can all right. It's very important, that a girl." As he placed the parchment on Hedwigs leg, she flow away. The he turned around and started to pack his belongings in his school trunk along with the cards and presents from his friends. He had been half way though his packing, when Dudley. It still come as a shock to Harry that Dudley had lost al that weight in three years. " What do you want Dudley?" " Mom wanted to tell you that lunch is ready." Said Dudley with a kind smill. "Oh, I'll be right down, just give me a minute" He told Dudley retruning the smill . " So did you already right to you friend?" asked Dudley. " Yes, I have Dudley" said Harry.  
  
Harry follow Dudley to the dining room where his aunt and uncle were already sitting. " Come Dudders, I made you your favorite lunch." Said Aunt Petunia. Harry relay didn't care what was for lunch he couldn't wait to get Ron's reply and Finnish packing. As he ate he started to think back to the day he found out he was a wizard, he thought himself lucky to reach his seventeenth birth day.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
" Call me Hagrid," he said everyone dose. An' like I told yeh, I'm keeper of keys at Hogwarts- yeh'll know all about Hogwarts o' course." "Er- no," said Harry Hagrid look shocked. "Sorry," Harry said quickly. "Sorry?" barked Hagrid, turing to stare at the Dursleys, who shrank back into the shadows. "It's them as should be sorry! I knew yeh weren't gettin' yer letters but I never thought yeh wouldn't even know abou' Hogwarts, fer cryin' out loud! Did yeh ever wonder where yer parents learned it all?" "All what?"asked Harry. "ALL WHAT?"Hagrid thundered. "Now just a second!" He lept to his feet. In his anger he seemed to fill the whole hut. The dursleys were cowering against the wall. " Do you mean ter tell me, he growled at the Dursleys, "that this boy- this boy! Knows nothin'abou'- about ANYTHING?" Harry thought this was going a bit far. He had been to school, after all, and his marks weren't bad. "I know some things," he said. "I can, you know, do math and stuff." But Hagrid simply waved his hand and said," About our world, I mean. Your world. My world. Yer parents' world." "What world?" Hagrid looked as if he was about to explode. "DURSLEY" he boomed Uncle vernon, who had gone very pale, whispered something that sounded like "mimblewimble." Hagrid stared wildly at Harry. "But yeh must know wbout yer mom and dad," he said. "I mean they're famous. You're famous." "What? My- my mom and dad weren't famous, were they?" "Yeh don' know... yeh don' know..."Hagrid ran his fingersthough his hair, fixing Harry a bewlidered stare. " you don' know what yeh are?" he said finally. Uncle Vernon suddenly found his voice. "Stop!"he commanded. "Stop right there, sir! I forbid you to tell the boy anything!" A brever manthan Vernon Dursley would have quailed under the furiuos look Hagrid now gave him; when Hagrid spoke, his ever syllable trembled with rage. " you never told him? Never told him what was in the letter Dumbledore left fer him? I was there ! I saw Dumbledore leave it, Dursley! An' you've kept it from him al those years?" ' kept what from me?" said Harry eagerly. " STOP! I FORBID YOU!" yelle Uncle Vernon in a panic. Aunt Petunia gave a gasp of horror. " Ah go boil yer heads, both of yeh," said Hagrid. " Harry- yer a wizard." There was silence inside the hut. Only the sea and the whistling wind could be heard. " I'm a what?" gasped Harry. " A wizard, o' course," said Hagrid, sitting back down on the sofa, which groaned and sank lower, " an' a thumplin' good'un, i'd say, once yeh trained up a bit. With a an dad like yours, what ekse would yeh be? An' I reckon it's timeyeh read yer letter."  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
Harry was back to the present by Uncle Vernon, who was talking to Petunia about how he had to go to work tomorrow. Harry didn't relay care if Uncle Vernon went to work or not. As soon as he finished his meal, he left the dining room and went back to his room. Much to his surprise, Hedwig was back. " Your back so soon Hedwig? I wasn't expecting you till this morning. But, no matter." As he went to get the letter Hegwig ruffled her feathers importnetly and stuck out her leg. Harry grab the letter atached to a small box that had an extra letter but, grab Ron's letter and read;  
  
Dear Harry I'm gald the muggles let you come 'cuse were going to have loads of fun. I ask Fred if he could pick you up and he said he'd be more then glad to. Oh, I almost forgot Fred and George bought a muggle car, it's real cool. Anyway will come and pick you tomorrow say eleven o' clock. Were living bright and early tomorrow so we can be there by then. Oh and Ginny's say to tell you hi. Well see you soon.  
  
Ron  
  
PS Percy wants me to give you this box with this letter. Truth be told, I have no idea what it is. But if it's food, don't eat it, he might want to poison you.  
  
Harry grab the second latter, shore enough it was from Percy. Why would Percy Weasley give him anything, he never did before, why start now. This couldn't be a Birthday present, his birthday was ages ago. But he opened the letter and read:  
  
Dear Harry;  
  
I am know that your birthday had past, and that I have never giving you a birthday present. But I've been saving this for four years, I found it when father took me to the Ministry of Magic the summer of my sixth year. Father took me down to the basement, where they kept al sort of interesting objects. One in particular was this that I have enclosed in this box.  
  
Harry got the box and opened it, he couldn't believe it. It was a ring, a beautiful ring at that. He put the ring back in the box and keeped on reading;  
  
Now this ring I was told was your father's. As you know I did a little inquest and found out that this ring has been passed down from Potter to Potter for about 1,000 years. I also found out that the reason that ring ( I know you probley opened your present) has a lion on it because for 1,000 years every Potter has been in Gryffindor. This ring is given from father to son a month before they start their seventh year. It's suppose to represent a father's pride, as I'm shore your father be proud of you today. Because not only did you save my dear sister's life ( for that I'm I your debt)but you've surpassed dark times in your life. Now I won't say much here I'll tell you the rest when the time is right. Best Wishes Percy Weasley Head of the Department of Internal Magical Cooperation, Ministry of Magic PS I do hope you enjoy your gift, from what I was told. They found this next to your father body. The night they were murdered.  
  
Harry put the ring on his finger and went down stars to tell Uncle Vernon that his living tomorrow. When he got down stares he clear his voice and said, " Um, Uncle Vernon, I just got my friends reply there going to pick me up tomorrow."  
  
"There not coming like they did the last time, are they" grunted his uncle. " Well, no, Ron's twin brother bought a new car." Said Harry What that on your finger?" Ask Uncle Vernon with pour rage. "Oh, that... that's was my dad's. Percy, Ron's 3rd eldest brother found it for me. Said to be past down for 1,000 years." said Harry with the up most pride. "Oh, is that so and what else do you know about your father?" said Uncle Vernon with the sound of venom. " Well, he was one of the richest wizards ' in the wizarding world and everybody liked him. And I inherited his fortune, and his talent on a broomstick, that's about it." He said. " Is that so, I don't believe such rubbish. Now go to your room and stay there till supper, I hear no more of this nuisance." Uncle Vernon look like his was about to explode, his face was truing redder. So Harry left before his uncle changed his mind and didn't let him go. When he got to his room he saw an old photo album given to him by Hagrid, the game keeper. He grabbed it and started to turn the pages. He saw his father and his friends Sirius and Remus when they were younger.If only I could have lived with Sirius or Remus,Harry thought. He started to think of the time he first meet Professor Lupin.  
  
FLASH BACK  
  
The stanger was wearing an extremely shabby set of wizard's robs that had been darned in several places. He look ill and exhausted. Though quite young, his light brown hair was licked with gray.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
Harry wondered where he was and if Sirius was safe. He was to close the photo album when Dudley came in. " What are you looking at?" he asked. " I was looking at some photos of my mum and dad, that's all." said Harry. " Can I see?" he asked " I don't think you'd want. The pictures move." Harry said. Ever since he came back for the summer holidays, Dudley has been nicer to him. To Harry it was odd, all his life Dudley has always picked on him, and now he was being kind to Harry.(When his parent weren't looking of course. Dudley wanted them to believe he was the same old Dudley they cared for and loved.) " Well, all right you can have a look." Said Harry. " Wow, Harry, is that my aunt and uncle? And , who are those three people next to them?" Dudley asked ask he sat down near Harry as saw the first picture. "Er... yah, and that's Sirius Black, he's my godfather..." as he was pointing at a handsome man with neat black hair. " So he's the one that has dad all scared." said Dudley. "He looks cool, Harry, with his hiar like that." " Yah,oh, that's Remus Lupin, he aside from my mum and dad was the smartest." Now pointing to a man with light brown hair, " Why dose he look so tired, dose he get any sleep?" Asked Dudley looking at Remus with concern. " Well, how can I put this with out scarring you...Er... he's... he's a werewolf. That why he looks tired, but he's the most kindest person you'll ever meet.He has helped me though things I couldn't by myself." said Harry. " Harry who's that short man right their?" Dudley asked pointing to a short man with sandy blonde hair. " that... is Peter Pettigrew." Said Harry with the up most loathing in his voice. " I'm guessing you don't like him, right? Why, he looks as though he wouldn't hurt a fly?" Dudley asked knowing answer. " Yes, I hate him,Dudley don't ever go on looks alone. His one of the reason my parents are died. He stab them in the back and told the most feared wizard where they were hiding, to save his own skin. And framed Sirius for the murdered and ,more.?" They didn't finished looking at the photo album till supper that evening. No one spoke though the whole meal. Aunt Petunia had made Dudley favorite to try and get him to eat more then he did. But Dudley refused. "Dudley, dear you must eat more, you look under weight." Said Aunt Petunia with tears in her eyes. Harry could see that Dudley had had it, "Under weight, so to you normal would be if I weigh as mush as a baby whale. Well for your information dear mother I like being this thin. You know why well, as when I was a fat tube of lard no girl wouldn't look at me at school and now there all over me. That's why I'm not eating as much as I use to. Now if you don't mind I'm going to my room good night!" Everybody at the table look dumbestruck at the door and Harry directed to go to his room.  
  
The next morning, Harry woke up so happy, went down for breakfast. After that he left to his to check that make he had everything and that he wasn't missing anything. Then there was a knock on the door and Dudley came in, " Harry, I've been meaning to give you this for a while I bought it at the begging of the summer before you came back I hope you like it." he also added, " and to say congratulation on becoming Head Boy, even though I know very little as to what that means. But I think it must be a great honor.Harry look I don't care what mum and dad say about the wizarding world. To be honest I never did, I only act like I did." Harry opened it, it was a brand new watch, he couldn't believe it. He needed one ever since his fourth year when his stooped working after the second task. " Thank you, Dudley, how did you know I needed one. Wow, I love it." Harry said.  
  
Fithteen till 11:00, Harry had already gone down to wait in the living room for Ron and the Twins. Aunt Petunia was in her best evening dress by then. Harry heard a car drive up and seconds latter the door rang and Aunt Petunia opened the door and said, " Yes, my I help you, young man" " Yes, were hear to pick up Harry Potter, I'm Fred Weasley and this is my twin George Weasley..." Harry was already at the door, " Hi Fred and George, where's ron, I though he would be here?" Harry asked seeing that Ron wasn't next to the twins. " Oh, he's just in the car, Still arguing with Ginny about something." Said Fred. "Hold on Harry, oy you two come and help us with Harry's things." George said, then turned back to Harry Aunt Petunia was still there and Dudley had joined them. " Er... hello, I'm Fred Weasley and this my twin George..." at that time Ron and Ginny had stoped there fighting and now joined Fred and George, "Oh, and is my younger brother and sister Ron and Ginny." "Well, you already know my Aunt Petunia though I'm afrid that my Uncle had to work today. Oh... and this is Dudley." said Harry. "Wait, Harry, that's Dudley? Last time I saw he was, well no offense, but fat." said Ron in disbelief.  
  
It took the twins, Ron, Ginny and Harry less then ten minutes to get everything in the car. So Harry was on his way to the burrow and he couldn't wait to so the rest of the Weasleys.Heck, at this point he couldn't wait to see Percy. 


	3. Chapter Three: A New Friend

Some Life Chapter Three A New Friend  
  
"So how has your summer been, Harry?" George who broke the silence. "It's been a bit odd, for the first time in my life Dudley has been nice to me. I mean, before I left he gave me a present. Said he meant to give it to me before." Said Harry " What he give you?" Asked Ginny with interest. " A Watch, look, and it quiet pricey. Well, price compared to what I'm used to from them. That is." Answered Harry. The rest of the trip was quite silent, and nobody talked till Ginny asked before they got to the Burrow, "So, Fred why was mom so excited about the letter she got last night?" Fred turned and said, " Oh, her goddaughter, what was her name George? I think she's Harry's and Ron's age, right?" " yah... Elizabeth Lupin, she's coming over to visit tonight..."George said but then Ron said, " Is she related to Professor Lupin and why doesn't she go to Hogwarts?" "She Lupin's doughtier, the only child, but ask mum 'bout the rest when we get there." Said George. Harry felt odd, didn't know Remus was a father. The rest of the trip he keep to himself, how come I didn't see it he always treated every student in a fatherly fashion Harry thought to himself. They arrived at The Burrow and Mrs. Weasley came out of the door, " Oh, hello Harry dear, how are you?" She asked Harry with a quick huge the turned to the other and said, " now you lot, get ready Little Lizzy will be her today any minute now. Bill and Charlie are here. Though Percy a bit busy, but he said he come as soon as he can.He dosen't know she coming. I only told we would have a speacial guest coming over. " Mrs. Weasley was acting as though Christmas had come sooner, he never seen her so happy before. Except when Percy was chosen to be head boy. " Is Hermoine coming to The Burrow Mrs. Weasley?" Asked Harry. " Oh, yes dear she arrived this morning by floo powder. She a bit upset the she didn't get the Head Girl position.but, excited to meet Liz.." Said Mrs. Weasley with a stern look. " Who did then, mum? Asked Fred " Oh, Lizzy did Fred, she's going to Hogwarts for her last year. And she is the smartest witch in the wizard world. She's sad to say boys smarter then Hermoine." Said Mrs. Weasley with a small on her face. " What School did she go to?" Asked Ron, looking as though some told him was related to Darco. " She attended Durmstrang. Now no more questions, lets go inside and wait for her." As they walked into the house, Harry remember that at Durmstrang they liked to teach the Dark Arts to their students, but then again Victor Krum went to Durmstrang and he was a good-natured person. Once inside, Ginny went straight up stair to get ready. Harry saw that Bill and Charlie sitting in the coach in the living room. It has been almost three since Harry'd seen them, to him they looked the same as the last he saw him. " Hey, Harry how are you, old boy?" Bill asked. " I'm fine, where's Hermonie?" he said noticing that she wasn't in the living room. "Oh, she's in Ginny's room getting ready. Looks like she can't wait to meet our Little Liz. Or should we say Percy's Little Liz." Said Charlie. "Wait, what do you mean Percy's Little Liz?" Asked Ron looking horrified. "Well, when she first come to stay with us,that was what Bill almost seven years ago. Well Percy was about six. Everytime someone tried to make her cry or come near her, he would get really mad. I remember that one time Fred and George tried to get Percy in trouble and Liz jinxed the both of them. Though I never knew what she said,i think it was somekind of sinzing charm, it was funny seeing it." Said Charlie. " Oh, she was very smart for her age, it's a shame her mother didn't get to see how smart she would become." Said Mrs. Weasley looking very mournful. By six o' clock, all of the Weasley, Harry and Hermoine were ready to greet there gust. Percy on the other hand had not yet arrived. Then there was a knock on the door and Mrs. Weasley went to the door and the yells of delight could be heard. " Oh, Dear is that my Little Lizzy and Remus, how are you? Well, don't just stand there come in you two." And moments later Mrs. Weasley came in accompanied by Remus Lupin and a girl who harry thought had to Elizabeth Lupin. She was beautiful with light brown hair that reached her hips and light blue eyes. Harry noticed that even though she whore robes it should her beatafuly shaped body. "Well, everybody's knows Remus Lupin and this is his daughter Elizabeth S. Lupin.." Said Mrs. Weasley but Liz cut in, " but, you can call me Liz or Lizzy it doesn't matter."She simed good natred like her father. " Well, where is Arthur, he'd said he'd be here by now with Percy?... Well, that'll have to wait for that. Lizzy you remember Bill and Charlie they took care of you as well. That's Fred, George, Ron, Ginny..." she paused when she heard a small pop in the kitthen then added, " Oh, and we can't forget your old best friend and playmate Percy." Said Mrs. Weasley as Percy and Mr. Weasley apparated in the living room. " What do you mean by that remark mother... Lizzy... Little Lizzy is that you?" that's when Harry saw some thing he couldn't believe it Percy's eyes where starting to tear up. " Oh.. my gods... Percy I miss you so much" with that Percy ran up to her and hugged her, " I can't believe how much you changed. I remember when I saw you last, Oh, Lizzy I missed you so much." Harry has never seen Percy act like this, he was actting like a little kid. Harry thought Percy dissever some happy ness in his life, even after his girlfriend Penelope Clearwater died in the hands of Lord Voldemort. " Er... Percy, I would like my daughter back in one piece, if you don't mind?" Said Remus with a big grin as Percy let go of Lizzy with an embarrassed look on his face. " This is Hermoine Granger now that your going to Hogwarts she the second smartest witch in your year and this Harry Potter." She shook hands with everyone and sat down next to Percy. Oh, god Percy so cute, with those glasses and his hair. If only I could tell him, no Liz, don't be stupid he'll never like me thought Liz. Even she didn't know that at the very moment Percy was thinking the very same thing.  
  
Moments latter Mrs. Weasley called them to dine outside on the back lawn. Mr. Weasley sat at the head of the table to his right sat Mrs. Weasley and to his left sat Remus Lupin who where talking about the ministry. Next to Remus sat Liz who was talking to Hermoine, Harry and Ron, " So how is it that you became head girl on your first year at Hogwarts?" Hermoine asked " Well, before I entered they gave me the O.W.Ls, I personally asked them to make it harder, and they did, and I scored a 50%. Which is way beyond higher the normal, I do hope you don't hate me for that, Hermonie? I would love to be you friend and yours Harry and Ron." Liz asked hopping they could become friends. " Of, course we can be friends, right Hermoine?" said Ron " Yes, of course, now the two of use can help Harry and Ron with Newts." Hermonie said brightly. " Liz, are you any good in Divintations?" Ron said with a hopeful glance at Liz. " Yes, I am.." she said " Liz, would you like some more elderfower wine?" ask Percy holding the bottle to Liz. " Yes, I'd love some more, Percy. Thank you." She said with a grin. "So, I heard you attended Durmstrang, did you know Victor Krum?" Ron asked. Hermoine gave a you should know better look and Harry ticked him under the table. Percy even gave Ron a sour look. " Yes, I did, as a mater of fact. We were in the same school Quidditch team and a nice person, too." she answered. " What position did you play? Asked Harry. " I played, keeper." she said. " So, Liz what are you doing after Hogwarts?" Percy asked. " I don't know yet, I been offered to play keeper for England, and not to menchin from the Ministry in the department of Accidental Magic Reversal Squad and from the department of Mysteries." She said, looking at Percy. Oh, why do I feel his' lost some one close to him, I must find out and not to make it so ovius at the same time. She reached out to grabbed Percy hand and saw what was in his mind:  
  
Percy's Memory (Percy's office) " Come on Percy, let go see a muggle movie. You need a break, please?" it was a woman's voice. She was tall with long black hair. " Now, Penny, you know as head of my department I have a lot of responsibility. I have no time to go see any kind of muggle movie." Said Percy sternly, looking at penny. She walked around the desk and sat on his lap and raped her arms around him and said, " Oh, come on Percy all work and no play makes you a very pompous git." She said smiling, but not knowing she hit a nuver. "Well, excuse me if I'm not so exciting as you want me to be. But, I have work to do so if you don't mind I'd like to get my work done." He shouted at her and had knocked her of his lap. She got up and straghted up and said "Perce, you know I... was... only... joking. I don't think your a pompous git. I sorry if you thought other wise." She said and stormed out of his office. ~ ~ ~ ~ (Clearwater residents)  
  
" Oh, Percy, thank... the gods... your here." Said Mrs. Clearwater thorough sobs. " What happened where is Penny, is she all right." Percy was starting to get concern, and the look on Mr. and Mrs. Claerwater had wasn't happening him. Mr. Clearwater cleared his trought and said, " Percy, my boy, Penny just died. She was tortured and killed by a Death Eater for information and when she dined to give them the information." He stopped to take a breath and started to say, " They... killed her... under... you know who... orders." Percy was bumsturk he could believe it, he didn't what to believe it. By now Mrs. Clearwater was sobbing uncontrollably by now, Percy only wished that he hadn't fought with Penny before she died. All she wanted to do was spend so time with me and I got mad. I am a stupid pompous git he told himself.  
  
End of Percy's Memory Lizzy let go of Percy, know she knew why he had a sad look about him. She once angin meet with his eye's and she realized he wanted to show her why he was so sad. "Percy, how.." but Percy cut her off by lining in and whispering, " I always know you were a true seer like your mother, and I knew you could see that I was feeling sad. That's why I showed you those memories." He sat upright again and gave her a small that melted her heart that all she could do was grin back at him. Then she turned back to face Ron, Harry and Hermoine. The rest of the night was spent in high spirits, until they had to say their good bye's. " Well, I hope you had fun." Said Mr. Weasley while hugging Lizzy and shaking hands with Remus. " Don't forget your always welcome here at The Burrow." He added. " Thank, you Arthur for your kindness." Remus said. " As much as I would to stay longer, but really have to go feed Drac. Thank you so much for everything Mr. and Mrs. Weasley." Said Lizzy, turned and Remus waved his arm and in a matter of seconds the night buss was in front of them. The night buss was a triple decker buss filled with bed instead of chairs. " So, Remus we'll see you at Diagon Alley on Tuesday at one o' clock?" Asked Mrs. Weasley. " Of course Molly, see you Tuesday at one." They waved good dye and got on the night buss. Then with a loud bang it disappeared.  
  
All of the Weasley, Harry and Hermione went back into the house, it was only nine o' clock. So they all headed to the living room, except Percy who said he had to Finnish so work. Ron, Harry and Hermoine sat in one corner of the living room while the rest of the family were saying good bye to Bill and Charlie. " I wonder what Percy told her to make Liz go that red? And why did she grabbed his hand like that?" Asked Ron with the up most confusion on his face. " Honestly, I don't know and it's none of our business, but, I think she went red because she fancy's him"Ron and Harry looked dumnstruck. Someone fancing Percy that's rich, Hermoine." She ignored Ron's last comment and went on. "As for the holding hands, I think she's a real seer that the only expenation I can give you at the moment. Real seer can see inside your mind with just the though.of anything anyone owns.That explians why she so smart." Said Hermoine. Ron and Harry looked at her looking taken aback about what she said. "Well at lest she's better then Professor Trelawaney." She added.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Meanwhile at the Lupin Residence, Lizzy and her father arrive at the front door. Once inside a large black dog came up to them, " Hello, Sirius, it's ok the cost is clear." Lizzy said after seeing her father making shore it was clear. Then where the black dog was stood a man with short black hair and drak blue eyes. Sirrius Black has been hiding from the Ministry of Magic for almost five years. He had been framed for crimes he never committed and was though in Azkaban. Azkaban is a well scoured wizards persona ruled be Dementors (hooded creatures that suck out the happiness and souls of witches and wizards).  
  
"So did you see him, was he even there?" asked Sirius. " Yes, I did Sirius you need to come down. We quickly became friends, I also became friends with Ron and Hermione. But I need to go feed Drac before he saves to death." She said. " Oh, you don't need to worry about him I feed him you. I swear dragons are very picky. But any ways did he ask about me?" " Thank you, Sirius, we were sitting next to Percy so he couldn't ask. Percy, don't think he knows. But I till him when the time is right is right." she said. He stared at her then as though some one struck a match said, " Percy, isn't he you childhood boyfriend. I swear ever time we visited before your more and you went to hiding with Lilly, James and Harry. You couldn't get that boy away you even if we used the separation charm." Said Sirius with a evil grin. " Now, Now Padfoot, Percy has had it rough from what Lizzy told me on the Night Buss." Said Remus as he came in with some tea, " Oh, Lockhart 'ill be here tomorrow, to discuss our lesson plan." He added looking at his daughter and friend, putting the try of tea and biskects down on the table. " Well, father , what Sirius said makes loads of sense. Did you see how reacted when he saw me. I mean I didn't mind at all, but it caught me by surprise. Now, excuse me father, I be in my room listening to my muggle radio, if you need me." She stood up and kissed her father on the check then gave Sirius a huge. "You know it be great if we could bring back the Marauder's to Hogwarts." Then she left the living room up the stairs to her room.  
  
Once inside, she was greeted by her pet dragon Drac. Drac was a small dragon for the reason it was augenst the law to own one, but convicted the Department Regulation and Control of magical Creatures to keep him.Crac's mother was killed by a hunter she flet they had something in commen. She had made a potion that would only let Drac grow up to one foot. " Hello, Drac, I hear Sirius feed you." She said as Drac flow to he shoulder and rubbed his check to here's affectionately. As walked over to her CD player. Ran her fingers through her CDs and grabbed her favorite CD and pressed play:  
  
Don't wanna close the door, don't wanna give up on it Don't wanna fight no more, well find a way around it Where's the love we had, we can make it last  
  
Tell me what I got to be, tell me what you wanna do 'cause I can't my life the way you want me to You know I can't go on living like we do Do I have to cry for you, do I have to cry for you  
  
So tell me what it's for, if there's no winner I it nobody's keeping score, let's start from the beginning can we make it last with the love we had  
  
Tell me what I got to be, tell me what you wanna do 'cause I can't my life the way you want me to You know I can't go on living like we do Do I have to cry for you, do I have to cry for you  
  
Do I gotta stand in the cold dark night 'til the morning light Do I have to say I won't let you get away  
  
Tell me what I got to be, tell me what you wanna do 'cause I can't my life the way you want me to You know I can't go on living like we do Do I have to cry for you, do I have to cry for you - Do I Have To Cry For You By: Nick Carter  
  
After the song was over she turned and saw Sirius leaning against the door. " Is there something on your mind, Liz?"he said with an evil grin. She could always tell Sirius anything and she knew he wouldn't run to her father an tell him. She loved her father but, there just some thing she could never tell him. " Oh, just so many things, like what if I don't do a good job as Head Girl and what mess up and everybody hates me?" She said trying to straying the subject away from Percy Weasley. " Now, Elizabeth Serpentina Lupin, you know very well that that's not what on your mind..." Sirius was cut of by Liz, " You know I can't stand my middle name." She looked at Sirius. " Yes, but you enjoy being a parseltongue don't you. Your mother know you would be like herself." He said. She knew that her mother was also a parseltongue, her mother had been in the Slytherin house but, she longed to be in Gryffindor with Remus. She wasn't like another Slytherin, she may have been ambitious, but she was also Brave and loyal. It was eleven o' clock when she went to bed, before she fell asleep she looked at the wizard photo of here mother and said, " Good night, mother, you know Sirius is right I should be proud the you gave me that name. I love you." She truined around and then said, " I love you, Perce." And feel asleep. 


End file.
